yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Jaden Yuki and Vellian Crowler's Duel
Jaden Yuki and Vellian Crowler faced each other in Duel Monsters, in a Duel Academy entrance test, in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Events Prior events Jaden Yuki is on his way to the Duel Academy Application testing grounds. There he meets Bastion Misawa who passed his entry exams with flying colors, and Syrus Truesdale who barely passed. He also meets Vellian Crowler, a top ranking teacher from the Obelisk Blue dormatory, who denies Jaden entry into Duel academy, but had no choice to let him apply by order of his superior Chancellor Sheppard, but decides to duel him himself, with his own deck. The duel commences. The Duel Jaden Yuki vs. Vellian Crowler Turn 1: Jaden Jaden draws "Elemental HERO Avian". Jaden's hand contains "The Warrior Returning Alive", "Polymerization", "Hero Signal", "Draining Shield" and "Monster Reborn". He Normal Summons "Avian" (1000/1000) in Defense Position and Sets a card. Turn 2: Crowler Crowler draws "Statue of the Wicked". Crowler's hand contains "Ancient Gear Golem", two copies of "Statue of the Wicked", "Heavy Storm", "Confiscation" and "Emes the Infinity". He activates "Confiscation" to pay 1000 LP (Crowler: 4000 → 3000 LP), check Jaden's hand, and force him to discard a card from his hand. After seeing Jaden's hand, Crowler chooses to force Jaden to discard "Monster Reborn". Crowler then Sets two cards and activates "Heavy Storm" to destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field. As both "Statue of the Wicked" cards were destroyed, Crowler activates the effect of both cards to Special Summon two "Wicked Tokens" (1000/1000 each) in Attack Position. Crowler then Tributes both "Wicked Tokens" to Tribute Summon "Ancient Gear Golem" (3000/3000) in Attack Position. "Ancient Gear Golem" attacks and destroys "Avian". "Ancient Gear Golem" inflicts piercing damage to Jaden (Jaden: 4000 → 2000 LP). Turn 3: Jaden Jaden draws "Winged Kuriboh" and subsequently Normal Summons it (300/200) in Defense Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 4: Crowler Crowler draws. "Ancient Gear Golem" then attacks and destroys "Winged Kuriboh". Due to the effect of "Winged Kuriboh", Jaden takes no Battle Damage from this battle and any Battle Damage Jaden would've taken for the remainder of Crowler's turn will be reduced to 0. Jaden then activates his face-down "Hero Signal" to Special Summon "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix" (1200/800) from his Deck in Attack Position. Turn 5: Jaden Jaden draws "Skyscraper". Jaden's hand contains "The Warrior Returning Alive" and "Polymerization". He activates "The Warrior Returning Alive" to add "Avian" from his Graveyard to his hand. He then Normal Summons "Avian" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. Jaden then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Avian" and "Burstinatrix" to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Flame Wingman" (2100/1200) in Attack Position. Jaden then activates "Skyscraper". Now when an "Elemental HERO" monster battles another monster whose ATK is higher, it will gain 1000 ATK during damage calculation only. "Flame Wingman" attacks "Ancient Gear Golem". The effect of "Skyscraper" activates during damage calculation ("Flame Wingman": 2100 → 3100 ATK). "Flame Wingman" destroys "Ancient Gear Golem" (Crowler: 3000 → 2900 LP). The effect of "Flame Wingman" then activates, inflicting damage to Crowler equal to the ATK of his destroyed monster (Crowler: 2900 → 0 LP). Aftermath Jaden passes his entrance exam and is accepted into Duel Academy, and Crowler vows revenge. Cards used Trivia *In Yu-Gi-Oh! Legacy of the Duelist, this duel served as a tutorial for the Fusion Monsters. References *